With the explosive growth in popularity of smart mobile devices and other ways of accessing IT systems, businesses and developers that build and test their associated IT systems may find it useful to expand coverage and validate the growing numbers of ways users may access these systems. These different ways of accessing the same IT system and content may be viewed as different “channels” for dissemination of the same information. Testing of different channels may be handled by, e.g., defining different environments that may need to be tested, and then building unique test scripts for each environment.